


A dream with consequences

by cosmic_child



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, trust me if you don't like pervy smut then don't click on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_child/pseuds/cosmic_child
Summary: One evening Inoo Kei found a BL Manga of his little sister, in which the protagonist is called Daiki...





	

 

To be finally in my room was like thousands of stones falling off from my shoulders, it’s the place where I can finally relax. Don’t get me wrong, I love my job and most of the time it doesn’t really feel like work, but sometimes I just have the big urge to let my idol mask drop and be alone.

When I sat down on my bed I felt something under my blanket and pulled it out. It was one of the manga from my little sister.

“She was in my room again.” I sighed and looked at the thing in my hand.

It was a manga with the title: bokura no mitsudomoe sensou

When I opened it at a random page the first thing I saw was a drawn dick, attached to a naked man.

“Hentai?” I went back to the beginning of the manga and after reading some pages I realized that I have a boys love manga in my hand. “I can’t believe that she’s reading things like that…” As an older brother, you will always have the picture of a cute pure little baby in your head when you think about your little sister, so finding out that she reads that kind of stuff, makes me feel quite uncomfortable.

Curiosity won over me though and I started to read it. Please don’t think strange of me but I read the whole first chapter for one reason: one of the person were called Daiki…and there were a lot of _interesting scenes_ in which “Daiki” was shouted in a lot different ways and situations.

When I finished the first chapter I forced myself to put the thing away and go sleep, trying to not think about my bandmate being used as a little fuck toy.

 

_I was horny, nothing special, nothing new, just my hard dick telling me it’s time for my daily routine. As always, I sat down on my bed, tissues on my right side and my tablet on the left side, searching for the right porn video._

_After I found a one with an appealing thumbnail, my hand found their way into my pants and I began to stroke my dick slowly, when I felt that my tip is wet of precum, I pulled my pants down and throw them off my bed._

_First, I rubbed over the tip with my thumb and then began to move my hand up and down, gaze fixed on the display of my tablet._

_I didn’t know what kind of porn I opened, there were a lot of people, two or three guys and five women. An orgy. Everything is so blurry, of course, since this is a dream._

_But suddenly everything became more clear when I saw the face of one of these guys. It was Daiki’s face. Daiki…naked, his body shining of sweat and his moans coming out of my tablet._

_His dick is penetrating a cute looking girl when suddenly another guy pulled him away._

_My hand stopped moving when I saw Daiki kissing this man, a man, I couldn’t believe my eyes, when three fingers where pushed inside of him, making him shiver and moan like crazy._

_In the next moment, I found myself in the room where the porn video was recorded. White futons lying on the ground of a room with grey walls. There were a lot of hot naked AV actresses and actors and of course my bandmate and one of my closest friends: Arioka Daiki, riding a proper lubed dick._

_Without really thinking, I walked over to him and pushed him off the man, who wore dark sunglasses._

_“What are you doing? You are an AV actor now?” I asked him with a loud voice._

_“How did you find out?” His hair was stick on his forehead, cheeks red and hot and his dick standing up proudly._

_“I found your porn online. I don’t want you to fuck with so many women!” The actresses don’t seem to really care about me being here, because they just continued licking and finger fucking each other._

_“But with guys is okay?” His voice sounded way too innocent and casual, but I nodded. “With guys only though and I can watch as often as I want.”_

When I woke up my pants felt wet and my face hot. I don’t have many sex dreams, but this one made me really craving for finally fucking someone again, but not anyone…I thought of Daiki’s face expressions in my dream, his sweet tempting voice and the dicks in his ass.

How does he feel like? What sounds would he make? This questions and my erection were telling me that I totally lost my mind.

I’m horny for a guy, for my bandmate and friend. That’s cray, that shouldn’t have happened. It’s the fault of this stupid manga! This stupid manga made me dream such a hot craziness.

I hid my face behind my hands, swearing: “fuck, fuck, fuck.” again and again. I should just forget about it, taking a shower and watching lesbian porn, like real men do.

 

As I thought, behaving not like a total creep at work wasn’t so easy. Every time Daiki talked to me, looked at me or smiled at me, something deep down build up in me and made me worry about the bump in my pants.

Those pictures of him being used…they just constantly pop up in my head again and again.

“Hey, listen to me.” We had break and Daiki and I sat in one of the dressing rooms in the building we have our dance rehearsals in. He was telling me something, but I couldn’t listen because my eyes were fixed on his lips. _How would they look like after sucking a dick?_

“I’m listening.” I’m not, I don’t even know the topic he’s talking about, maybe work, or food, or work and food. _Ahhhh I can’t concentrate._

“…so? Could you?”

“Could I what?” The question managed to pull me out of my miserable thoughts and for a second I could look at his face without wanting to rip off his clothes.

“Don’t let me ask something that embarrassing again.” Daiki said annoyed.

“Hikaru said my nipples look odd, not even.” I gulped when I heard the word nipple. “Why are you caring for that? It doesn’t matter how they look.” I really want to see them, even though I might have seen them on work, I never paid attention to it. But he mustn’t show them to me, it could get dangerous for him.

“It does. If they really look odd I won’t ever take my shirt off for work again.” Before I could say anything he already pulled up his shirt and said: “And? How do they look?” Okay so the protagonist of my sex dream is sitting in front of me, holding up his shirt with flustered cheeks, asking me how his perfect looking nipples are.

“I don’t know…normal? I can’t see anything odd.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I think, Hikaru was just joking with you. Your nipples look absolutely beautiful and perfect to lick.” In the moment, I said it I bit on my tongue. My brain turned off when I saw his naked upper body and those words were just flowing out of my mouth.

“What are you taking about?” Daiki asked shocked, pulling his shirt down really fast. I looked to the ground, on my hands, on his shoes, but not in his face, I couldn’t.

But then he said “Inoo?” in such a sweet silent voice and something in me made me move towards him. With my hand, I shut his mouth, with his fear showing eyes he looked at me and I said: “I know I’ll regret this so much, but I can’t hold back, I’m sorry.”

I let my hand slip under his shirt and stroke his left nipple with my thumb. Daiki seems to be too shocked for pushing me away, so I went even further and took the hardened sweet pink nipple in my mouth. Sucking, licking over it, feeling the goosebumps of him on my tongue, I didn’t notice how strong my grip around his arms was, so when I finally let go I could see the marks I left behind.

Slowly Daiki stood up from his chair and hugged himself, a strong ‘Don’t-touch-me-expression’, which made my heart ache. A feeling so painful that all my muscles tensed up.

None of us said something when I slowly walked to the door to leave the room, but then I changed my mind and locked the door, getting sure that no one will come in now. It’s difficult to tell what exactly made change my mind. The pictures from my dream, flowing through my head, the fast breathing of my best friend or the fact that my last time lies way too long in the past now.

“What are you up to?” Daiki asked and took one step back.

“If I wouldn’t it better, I would say you are scared of me.”

“Well you wouldn’t after your best friend were sucking your nipple and then closed the door?” Hearing it loud made me realize how weird I am for him now, but I can’t stop it. I want to make him moan, I want to hear it so badly, because I can’t forget how much I enjoyed it in my dream.

“I’m so sorry. Just this once…this one time let me use you.” I said, grabbed his arm and pushed him to the ground,

“Inoo stop it or I swear I will-“Again I shut his mouth with my hand as I sat down on his legs, holding his arms over his hands. Like that he can’t move, like that I’m able to use him for my own satisfaction. Getting sure that he won’t be able to move his legs, I moved my face closer to his. “Only this one time.” I whispered again, took my hand from his mouth and before he could say anything or scream I kissed him.

It felt like an electric shock, streaming through my veins and making my blood boil. I wanted more, I wanted so much more. My free hand found its way to Daiki’s belt, opening it while my tongue stroke over his lips, which he pressed tightly together.

_He doesn’t let me use him._

Instead of just opening his belt, I pulled it out and used it to tie his hands together.

“Inoo stop it. You said it by yourself, you will regret it.”

“I don’t care.”

“You don’t care for losing me as a friend?”

“I already did when I sucked on your nipple.” I got sure that the belt was strongly tight around his wrists and continued raping my best friend.

With shaking hands, I pulled his shirt over his head, only till there because for undressing him completely I would have to untie his hands again. Next I sat down on his knees and started to unbutton his pants, after removing them from his hips my skin was getting hot after realizing that only a piece of fabric was separating me from Daikis dick now.

“I didn’t know you are gay.” he said with an almost condescending tone

“Me neither.” I answered while pulling his shirts down. For a few seconds, I didn’t move, only stared at the dick of my best friend. Unlike me he was completely shaved, what made it looking more delicious than I imagined.

_I want to taste it. The taste of his hot flesh. The taste of his precum? How will it be?_

His member felt warm and strange in my hand, but a good kind of strange. It’s like finally reaching the goal you planned for your life and getting to know something unknown. Slowly, almost teasing, I stroke with my thumb over his tip and finally moved my hand up and down, but regardless of how much I tried, it doesn’t get hard.

“Inoo stop trying, I’m not gay.” Somehow this statement provoked me, it sounded like a challenge, a challenge which I accepted with pleasure.

So, I moved down my head and whispered: “We will see.” Licking the whole shaft first and then the tip. Like I saw it in AV movies, I moved my tongue in circles first and then remained at the one spot of the tip, where almost every guy is sensitive and make them not being able to hold back anymore.

My eyes were closed as I was tasting him and just thinking about Daiki being in my mouth made me unbelievable hard.

But it was only me who was this turned on, since Daiki showed no reaction at all.

Suddenly the door handle was pushed down and someone knocked on the door.

“Inoo? Daiki?” It was Yamada’s voice.

“Did they leave? My stuff is still in there…why is it locked?” And now I could hear Chinens voice. Seems like everyone was standing in front of the door, wondering why the dressing room is locked when their things are still in here.

“I will search for a staff member and ask for a key.” That was Keito who suggested that.

After I saw Daikis fearful face I put my finger on my lips. “Careful or they will hear you.” I said with a silent voice.

“Oh, look at that. You are hard. Such a pervert. Getting excited because of the danger to be find like that?” He just looked at me with open mouth and I grinned. Again, I took his, now hardened, flesh in my mouth and finally I could hear how his breathing fastened and his muscles tightened.

Strongly I sucked on the dick in my mouth until it hit my throat and I could feel how much bigger it got, then I stopped.

I kneeled next to his face, opened my pants and stroked my erection. The face of my best friend was red, his eyes pitch black and his lips half opened, like he already knows what I’m going to do next.  With my hip, I moved even closer until the tip of my cock was touching his lips.

“I found someone, he said he will bring the keys soon.” Keito seemed to be back, and it also seems like they will get in soon.

“Hurry up.” I said without really expecting that he would take it in his mouth, but he did. Shyly he circled his tongue around my shaft and let the tip hit the inner of his cheeks.

It felt so good. So warm. Still I was craving for more.

My fingers found their way in Daikis hair, gripping it and pushing his face closer to my hips. I couldn’t hold back and started to my hips carefully and the sound of licking and sucking got louder. I pushed one last time, hitting his throat, feeling so good with doing it and then pulled out. Daiki had to cough and for one second I didn’t move.

“Did you hear that? Seems like someone is still in there?” That was Yutos voice this time.

“I didn’t hear anything.” Hikaru answered him.

I was sitting down between Daikis legs, spreading them and looking at his hole, a hole I never thought of using it.

“Please stop Inoo. If you stop now I will just forget what happened. They will hear us.” Daiki begged me with his swollen lips. The lips that were around my cock just a moment ago.

Without giving him an answer I started to lick his hole. First just licking over it from bottom to top, then moving it in circles and pushing it in the hole a little.

I don’t have anything with me I could use and there’s not enough time to search the dressing room, so I made sure to made his entrance wet enough with my saliva.

“Please don’t do it…” Daiki whispered again, but this time it didn’t really sound convincing. I lied my finger on his hole, without pushing it in already, just pressing a little, to get him used to it.

With my other hand, I stroke his still hardened dick and then slowly inch for inch I pushed the finger in.

Even though his hands were tied together, Daiki was able to put his hands over his mouth to mute those sweet sounds he was making every time I moved my finger in little circles.

“It hurts…” he said carefully. I answered him with pushing a second finger in.

“Liar, you like it.” After only a few seconds of moving my two fingers in and out, trying to stretch his cute pink hole as good as I can, I pulled them out, replacing them with my already throbbing cock.

“Ready to feel more than my fingers inside you?”

“I heard something again!” Yuto said but Hikaru answered again: “You just imagined that.”

“We should do that fast.” And thrust in.

In Daikis eye corners tears were showing up, I couldn’t say why though, because of my dick penetrating his little hole or the fact that he bit in his hand to suppress the noises he would make. I removed his hand and put mine on his lips and the other one was gripping around his neck.

To be finally in him felt so great. His walls were holding my cock tightly and it was like everything around my dick was moving like crazy.

The grip around his neck got stronger with every thrust I did and some quiet moans were heard even though I tried to cover his mouth as good as I could.

“Guys I think Yuto is right, I heard something too.” Yamadas voice was heard again, made me refuse my hand from Daikis neck to his dick, stroking it in the same rhythm as I was thrusting in him. We had to finish or we will be found out.

I had to smile when I saw how my best friend, maybe not anymore though, threw his head back and closed his eyes, when he felt my cum filling him up and only a few seconds after that he finished in my hand too.

_Yes, I wasn’t the only one who enjoyed that._

Suddenly I could hear a key being pulled out of a pocket and Daiki and I looked desperately in each other’s eyes. Fast I pulled my cock out of him and dressed us as properly as I could. I opened the belt around Daikis wrists and gave it to him.

When the door was opened, we were sitting on the chairs again, with the heads on the table pretending to sleep.

I hid my hand between my legs though, because it was still covered in Daikis cum.

“I knew someone was in here.” Yuto said while Keito tried to “wake us up.”

 

 


End file.
